Hermione and her Draco
by Pineapple246
Summary: Set after the war, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy reunite after the final Battle at Hogwarts, where everyone was required to comeback and repeat their last and final year, despite which side they were on during the war. Tensions and rivalries are higher than before. Based loosely on Romeo and Juliet. AU
1. Prolouge

**S** ince the time of the founders this rivalry remains,

 **B** etween two houses, both very alike in everything but name.

 **O** ne prides itself in bravery while the other in wit

 **O** f one comes heroes and of the villains

 **T** is all a matter of perspective,

 **F** or it take wit to be brave

 **A** nd bravery to be piercing.

 **O** ne is the house of the lion the other is the house of the snake

 **C** enturies later neither knows the cause of the drift

 **T** he strife remains strong; seemingly unyielding.

 **B** ut when lovers arise; one a snake on a lion

 **A** ncient beliefs and questioned and new ones blossom

 **D** espite the animosity their relationship will flourish

 **A** nd in fates timer is what once was broken

* * *

 **So what do you think? Good, bad? I have the next chapter almost done and I'm so excited about it. Also if anyone wants to help me beta this it would be amazing so let me know by PMing me. Don't forget to review and favorite/follow this story. :) Pineapple246  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I** t was a beautiful October day at Hogwarts. Everything was going well as Ginny Weasley was heading off back to the Gryffindor common room to get her bag for potions. She was taking her time as she still had 15 minutes but she did walk briskly to ensure that Snape wouldn't be able take points off Gryffindor for her being late. Snape was pettier this year than in years previous using even the slightest mistake to take points off of Gryffindor.

 **T** he rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was stronger than ever. Gryffindor blamed Slytherin for the war and their losses. Slytherin was angry that everyone hated them so much and for almost no reason as many of them had barely played a part in it. There were many rumors about the Slyhterins and how they were all Death Eaters. The haterad toward Slytherin was not only from Gryffindor house but from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. No one was happy to say the least to be at Hogwarts this year, but it was the ministry mandated that all students had to return to complete their final year.

 **N** ot really paying attention to where she was going Ginny walked straight into Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin princess. Pansy, known to be mean and snobby was in an especially bad mood. Not only was she called out in Charms for daydreaming, but it was in front of the Hufflepuffs who cried out in laughter after seeing Professor Flitwick slam a book down on her desk and then her yelpinh out in surprise. It had been incredibly embarrassing and she had lost the Slytherin house 25 points. Walking out of Charms toward the Great Hall for Lunch, she was starving having missed breakfast because her hair wasn't staying how she wanted it. In her fury she walked with her nose up, as she was –or at least believe – better than everyone else there. She was a Parkinson, one of the oldest wizarding families out there.

 **I** n her rush she ran straight into someone, Ginny Weasley. "Watch where you're going Weaslette," Said Pansy with a snobby tone.

" **W** hy should _I_ watch where I'm going if _you're_ the one that ran into me Puginson. Now move because unlike you I have classes to go to and stuff to do".

" **D** o not talk to me like that Weasley. I am a Parkinson, way above you and your family; I deserve to be treated with respect". Others were crowding around trying to get a glimpse of what was happening.

" **R** espect others before you expect respect from others. You don't deserve my respect at all" Ginny replied annoyed, she now only had 11 minutes to get to the Gryffindor tower and then down to the dungeons, she was going to be late now no matter what.

 **S** he started to go walk around Pansy when Daphne Greengrass comforted her friend. "It's okay Pans, some people don't have any manners what so ever. Don't worry though, it's just a Weasley, they can't afford to know who is better than them, they'll learn eventually." She said loud enough for Ginny to hear.

 **E** nraged, Ginny replied back, "Don't you dare say anything about my family. Yes we aren't the richest wizarding family but at least my family is genuine. Unlike you we can actually live with each other. Why you think of yourself as being above me is beyond my ability. And, unlike you, I DO have manners."

" **W** ow Weasley, that's low even for you. First you run into me then you tell me I'm not worthy of your respect and then you say your family is better than mine. Well I'll have you know…" Pansy was cut off by an angry Ronald Weasley. No one could insult his family and get away with it.

" **W** ho do you think you are insulting my little sister and my family, your 'family' is locked away in Azkaban right now aren't they? That's what they get for supporting Voldemort. You should be there too, you're lucky there was no evidence that you supported that crazy head, you being in Slytherin should be enough. All you snakes are evil to the core just like he was." Ron said. Just the mere presence of Slytherin made him pissed off.

" **N** ot ALL of us wanted to be part of the war dumbass Weasel we were forced into," yelled one of the bystanders, a Slytherin one for sure.

 **F** rom his office Dumbledore was watching this debacle happen. There was constant tension at Hogwarts. He really thought that the war would've united the houses, but all it had done was isolate them even more. "This is not good Fawkes," he frowned at the bird, "They need to accept each other as people not enemies. The war is now over, but if this continues it will spark another." He ended his thoughts as he walked out of his office toward the scene.

 **T** ouching his wand to his mouth, "What is going on here? Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Greengrass, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, would someone care to explain? This is a school, 'there will be discipline'," he quoted Umbridge watching all the students cringe at the memory of their late ex-teacher. "Now in order to ensure that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry runs in an orderly fashion there will be no more fights in the hallways; verbal, magical, or physical. Is that clear," The students were silent never having seen Dumbledore react that way before. "ANYONE caught fighting WILL be expelled no matter what the situation is." He said sharply before turning around and walking back to his office.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so the first chapter is done. What did you think? There's no Dramione in this chapter yet but I swear it is a Dramione fic. Also still looking for a beta to check for grammatical errors in this. I did the best I could to proof read this but I my grammar sucks.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor Common rooms, it was a rare occurrence to have the whole common room to themselves considering it being in the middle of the day. They were both trying to work out some charms problems, but it was quite difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. With the ball only four days away, they were both still officially dateless, and that was all they could think about.

Harry was obviously going to ask Ginny, but he couldn't figure out how to ask her. He didn't know what to do,he wanted to do something special to show how much he cared about her. Hermione kept telling him to ask her with flowers and a sign; how muggle boys ask muggle girls to dances. He had also asked Ron, but every time he asked him he would answer with either "I don't know mate she's your girlfriend and its not like I've had many of them.", or "She's my sister, I can't help you with that." Ron had waited until the last minute, just as he had during the Yule ball their fourth year. "I can't take this anymore." Harry said out loud pushing his books to the side. "Do you think Ginny would like it if I asked her the muggle way? Thats the best I've got right now and I want to ask her." He asked his friend ready to hear his response about how he still didn't have a date.

"Honestly, I don't think she cares how you ask her, as long as you ask her she'll be happy, but I think you should ask Hermione for help making the sign and stuff she's had to most experience with muggle." he answer truthfully. He had come to terms with their relationship. He decided that if there was anyone he could trust Ginny's life and happiness with it would be his best friend.

"Yeah I was going to do that, have you decided who your going to ask to go with you? There's less than a week left until the dance, and remember what happened last time you waited until the last minute to find a date." Harry said, reminding his friend about the disaster that happened during their fourth year. Ron would surely create a mess last minute about not going because he was dateless.

Ron shuddered thinking back to his fourth year cringing his face scrunched up a little bit, "I'm going to ask Hermione, I don't think anyone has asked her yet. Do you think she'll say yes?" Ron replied. He was finally going to act on his feelings for the witch.

"Probably, but no offense I don't see you two really ending up together in the long run.." Ron started to interrupt but Harry continued, "Listen to me, Ron as much as I would like the two of you to end up together, realistically I don't think its going to happen. Hermione wants a career after Hogwarts and you want to start a family. I'm not saying that either is wrong but you can't have both. Hermione is only 19, in the muggle world thats when you go off to college start their life. Hermione has grown up with that in mind and I don't think.. I mean I know that she won't let anything get in her way. Hermione is here willingly, if it was up to you, you would probably be working. Hermione is too strong of a witch to be a housewife and you want a traditional wizarding family." Harry finished. He knew that they were too different to have any kind of relationship, but he didn't want to break his friends heart at the moment. Hermione wanted to finish school so she could go off to Australia and look for her parents, Ron on the other hand wanted to settle down and start a family and work for Fred and George at their joke shop.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were having a completely different conversation, they were talking about the argument that had taken place merely 3 hours ago. "But really though, I don't know why Pansy thought it was a good idea to pick a fight with the Weaselette when there were so many people around." Blaise told his friend. They were picking apart the fight. They needed their respect again, wether that was real or through fear, they were tired of being treated like shit.

"She's never been the smartest person, but I get why she did it. Like they walk around like they own this place, especially Potter and his posse, and treat us like we are the worst people ever to walk this school." He replied, he placed over at the green clock to check the time, "Aww shit we have an astronomy lab in 15 minutes, we're going to be late as hell." He said jumping up and turing to leave, Blaise following at his heels.

"Shit, you're right, I know a faster way." Blaise replied going left instead of straight as they approached the grand stair case. He had seen Weaselette go that way after her and Pansy's fight and followed her, needless to say, it lead right up to the hallway where astronomy classroom and the Gryffindor common room were located. Despite not knowing where he was going Draco ran in front of Blaise causing him to laugh at his love sickend friend. No one liked astronomy and there were multiple days in past years where the duo would ditch the boring class, but Draco had found a new love for it, or actually in it. In their class, was Astoria Greengrass, Draco's new love interest. Although she clearly hated him for playing her younger sister a few years back, Draco didn't notice and consistently made a fool of himself trying to impress her. "You know we don't have to have to run anymore, were gonna get their in like 2 minutes now." he called at his friend. He started talking to the knight that was the door inside. Draco realizing his mistake walked back swiftly his normally colorless cheeks tinted slightly pink.

"Do you think anyone has asked her yet?" he questioned. Blaise's face went pale, or as pale as his Italian face could get. He knew that Justin, from Hufflepuff had just asked he a few days ago.

"Huh…" he asked trying to play it off as not knowing what Draco was talking about. This was not the time to talk about it. Although there were many rumors about how Draco, he knew for a fact that his best friend was a spoiled brat who got everything he wanted and if he didn't he would destroy everything that stood in his way.

"Stop playing dumb Blaise, you know who and what I'm talking about. _Has anyone one asked Astoria to the Halloween Ball yet?_ " Draco asked, enunciating his words as if her were talking to a small child annoyed that his friend was avoiding the question. He walked up staircase right behind his friend, "Blaise stop ignoring me, I need to know." he pouted.

"Don't throw a fit," he started cautiously. Blaise knew his friend and how he got territorial about girls he was interested in, "But yeah, she's been asked. Justin Fitchy-Fletch, from Hufflepuff asked her yesterday when they were in the library studying." Blaise replied cautiously trying to judge what his friend's face. "And as long as I'm being honest with you, I'm pretty sure most of the girls that you would consider taking are taken only the losers are left, so you can either go solo or get a looser to go with you." It was easier to deal with him once than deal with his anger again when he found out that basically everyone had a date already.

"Wow, thanks Blaise way to make me feel better about her… or my life in general." Draco snapped sarcastically. They continued walking in silence until they got to class.

* * *

Hermione was dying of laughter as she and Ginny talked about what had happened earlier. "I can't believe she actually said that, after everything with the war how could she possibly tell you to respect her." she laughed, suddenly she stopped laughing and with a glint in her eye said, "If I were you I would dress extra nice tomorrow, just saying."

"Herms…" the redhead started, "why do I think that you aren't telling me something important."

"Thats because you are one hundred percent right Gin." Hermione started laughing even more at Ginny's frustration. Harry had asked her for help about the whole 'muggle asking thing'. She had decided to help him right away. Harry was the only family that Hermione had at the moment and Ginny was her best friend there was no way she could not help either of them. "Just take my advice and you'll thank me later." she added Ginny hated not knowing something so this was making her quite annoyed.

"So who are you going to go with to the ball, I heard from a little birdie that you're going with my brother." Ginny said teasingly even though knew for a fact that Hermione had no intention of going with her brother.

"Was that little birdie Harry," Ginny face reddened to match her hair, "I don't know Gin, he for starters hasn't asked me yet and I don't want to be his last resort like he did last time during the Yule." Hermione replied. She knew she was worth more than a last resort, she had more self respect than that.

"Yeah I guess, but this same little birdie told me that he's wanted to ask you since the announcement of the ball but he didn't have to balls to." They both laughed at Ginny's pun.

"If he asks me I'm going to say yes, but he can't just assume that I'm going with him. Even Harry isn't assuming that you're going with him and you two are dating." Hermione decided. "You don't understand Gin, you're beautiful inside and out and you have a long line of boys waiting to ask you, but I have none. I lucked out last time with Viktor, but no one has asked me yet this year." shyly.

"Oh calm down Hermione. You're an amazing person, you're smart, you're gorgeous, you helped defeat Voldemort. There are so many guys out there for you, even better ones than my brother, they're probably to scared to ask you." Ginny replied honestly. Hermione frowned, but then quickly hid it with a smile, the thought that she intimidated boys bothered her a lot. She knew what she wanted and in her mind that wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

Blaise and Draco had finally finished their classes for the day. Draco was pretty pissed for obvious reasons. They took the long way back to the common rooms, or Draco walked out pissed that he couldn't ask the girl he wanted to, and Blaise jogged to keep up with his pace. "Mate calm down, no need to run the common room won't take away points if were late." Blaise said trying to diffuse Draco's anger; an angry Draco was a dangerous Draco. In his angry march Draco walked straight into a Hufflepuff, one whose name he did not know. "You stupid Slytherins walking around like you own the place. Hopefully none of you are going to the ball so it can actually be fun." huffed the Hufflepuff completely pissed off that all his stuff was knocked over.

Eventually catching up to his friend back in their common room Blaise clutched his side as he tried to regain his breathe. He was tall, almost 6 foot, but Draco was taller, over 6 foot so naturally the blonde walked faster than him. Even though he had played quidditch for the same amount of years as his friends there was no amount of training that could make him fit enough to run across the castle with out running out of breath.

"Are either of the two of you going to the ball?" Pansy asked suddenly looking up from filing her nails.

"No, we were just threatened by a 2nd year Hufflepuff" Blaise said rolling his eyes at the girl, "We're obviously going if we paid for and bought tickets. And if your thick skull didn't get it were not going to be threatened by the rest of the school." He added, the last part as an after thought.

"He's going to take advantage of the galleon he spent on the ticket. I'm not I don't care about it I have enough galleons to pay for all of Hogwarts to go to the ball one isn't going to dent my back account." Draco said thoroughly pissed off.

"Yeah, I forgot about that.." Blaise throught, "He's going because Astoria is going to be there and he's gonna impress her there." He told Pansy, smirking at how he had manipulated the both of them. Pansy would help Draco get his dream girl since she was a mutual friend of the two. Despite popular belief Draco thought of Pansy as a sister and would never even consider dating her because she was basically the sister he never had. Pansy was never interested in Draco her heart was with the Italian wizard that was currently her boyfriend. She would do anything for Draco because he was the reason that she was not a death eater.

* * *

A/N: So thats chapter 2! You get to see more inside the heads of both characters and what their post war life is like and their relationships with the other characters. Sorry it took so long to upload (cringe face) college was an exxpierecnce but next semester is going to be much better for sure! Please follow favorite and review this story CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do I really scare off boys." Hermione said suddenly stopping her make up. The thought was still playing around in her head from their conversation the other night.

Ginny was confused as to where that question came from. Ron had conjured up the courage to ask Hermione to the ball, eventually. It was no where close to being romantic or cute. It was quite awkward for everyone involved, but Hermione had said yet. Ginny had a suspicion though, that Hermione only said yes to save him from further embarrassment. From what she had heard, originally Harry and Ron had put together something that was supposed to be cute, but things hadn't gone the right way. Ron was supposed to ask her before dinner and bring her flowers and some of the sugar free sugar quills that Hermione loved, but everything had gone south the minute Ron had to do things on his own.

"Okay Ron all you have to do now is go and get the flowers and the sugar quills. You can manage that by yourself right?" Harry asked his best friend. As much as Ron was like a brother to him, he really did have the emotional range of a teaspoon as Hermione liked to say.

Ron rolled his eyes. Neither his sister or his best friend had faith that he could do the simple task of asking a girl out by himself. He was ready to prove them wrong. Ron grabbed a light jacket from his bed to leave for Hogsmeade.

About 4 stores and 3 drinks later, Ronald Weasely had returned back to Hogwarts. The trip was pretty painless and the small amount of alcohol in him had loosened him up a little bit… or so he thought. He decided that there was not enough time to shower, so he decided to practice the 9 words he had to tell Hermione later that night, 'Hermione will you go to the ball with me? Hermione will you go to the ball with me?' He didn't like the way it sounded, it made him feel weak, and Ronald Weasely was not a weak person. He opened his drawer and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and took a few more shots. After he downed the shots, he put on a jumper a got ready to go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Ron did you get everything?" Ginny asked him on his way down to the Great Hall. Ron nodded and showed Ginny the bag with the sugar quills and lilies inside.

"Yup I havthem 'ere." He said slightly slurring his words together. The alcohol was getting to him.

"Ron how much have you had to drink. Your drunk, I can smell the alcohol on your breath. Never mind that, you can't ask Hermione tonight, lets go eat. I need to talk to Harry." she said pulling her brother behind her. She couldn't believe that he had messed this up. Harry had told her about Ron's plan to ask Hermione and how he had given Ron a couple of tasks to do on his own. Hermione would be furious, and at the moment, Ginny wasn't even sure if she would say yes. She dragged Ron out of the common room to the hallway where Harry was waiting for her, so they could go down together.

"What the hell happened to Ron," he questioned his girlfriend. His best friend looked like a mess right before he was about to ask out a Hermione, the girl Ron intended to marry. Harry was pissed after all, everything was his idea - the flowers, the sugar quills, asking during dinner in front of everyone. How could he not be trusted with a simple task of getting flowers and candy, this was beyond his ability to think. "Oh no… is he drunk," He asked cringing as Ron took out the flowers and started petting them. "Ron, there's going to be a small change in plans, your NOT going to ask Hermione tonight during dinner. You can ask her tomorrow morning."

"What? No 'arry I'll ask 'ermione at dinner tonight. I can't wait any more." Ron said. He had finally built up his confidence to ask her. Harry would not ruin this chance for him. Ron thought that if he asked her right it would start off their relationship in the right directions so that they could be married at the end of the school year.

Harry rolled his eyes, Ron was a Weasley and there would be no convincing a Weasley once he made up his mind. "Okay… then don't ask her during dinner, ask her after words. You know Hermione, she doesn't like being the center of attention." He tried to negotiate with him the best that he could. Ron seemed to consider the idea, then gave Harry a half nod before stumbling with the flowers and quills to the Great Hall. Harry look at his girlfriend stressed at what Ron might do. Ron was his best friend, but Hermione was his sister, there was still a chance that Ron would humiliate her in front of everyone by asking her while being drunk. The two of them walked down to the Great Hall together and sat next to Ron, hoping to control the situation.

"Ron, I think Harry is right…" Ginny started, "Hermione isn't the biggest fan of public attention so why don't you ask her after dinner." She said hoping to convince her brother.

"I think Harry's wrong. Hermione will love me more if I declare my love for her in front of everyone. And Ginny, just because Harry says something, doesn't mean its always true. He doesn't know Hermione like I do." He said clearly not thinking straight, anyone that knew Hermione knew she hated being the center of attention. "And stop interfering in my business, you too young to know about this." he added. Ginny was about to retaliate, but Hermione walked in and sat next to her.

"What is Ginny to young to talk about now. She's basically married to Harry." Hermione said laughing. "Oh sorry Gin." she added noticing that her friend's face now blended in with her hair. Harry also shuffled around uncomfortably, but this was unnoticed by Hermione. "Ron are you drunk… it is the middle of the week you should be focusing on your schoolwork. No wonder you're so far behind." Hermione started to lecture. Ron started piling his plate with food, ignoring the witch sitting across from him. "Oh never mind." She said, noticing that Ron was not paying attention to her. Hermione and Ginny started talking about their day as they ate. Ron kept shoving food into his mouth, the same way he had when they were first years, and Harry ate his food, trying his hardest to avoid the spit that was spewing from his friends mouth.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. He hadn't meant to be as loud as he was, but it was too late everyone in the Great Hall was now looking at them, "Will you go to the ball with me." He said shoving the bag into her arms. Whispers spread throughout the Great Hall. Ron was clearly intoxicated, but he was smiling as if Hermione had already said yes, but he was confident that she would anyway.

Hermione's arms caught the bag that was being hurled at her from across the table. She too now was bright red. Ron had everyone's attention and she had bits of chewed up food spit at her and he had asked her to the ball. This was too much for her to handle at once, but she managed to squeak out a small 'yes', before going back to her food quietly. This was not at all her ideal situation, but her saying no would embarrass Ron, further humiliating him.

"Hermione when I said that, I meant that your Hermione Granger, smart, pretty, war heroine, you literally have everything that any guy would want. In fact, even though you don't see it, all the boys want to be with you, but your a golden girl and untouchable - hell even some of the Slytherins want to be with you. And every girl at Hogwarts want to be you." Ginny said suddenly remembering what she had told her friend before. "It was a complement." she added smiling genuinely at her friend.

"Thanks Ginny, you always know what to say." Hermione said feeling better. She now got up to go get her dress from the closet. "Enough talking about me, what about you and Harry. How are things going for the two of you."

"Everything is wonderful." Ginny said happily. "Harry is amazing. He never fails to make me feel loved. I honestly can picture us getting married after we both graduate. I know that I'm young, but it feels right. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but him." Ginny said finishing up her hair. Everything about her relationship with Harry was perfect she thought, fondly remembering when Harry asked her.

Harry and Hermione had worked all night to get Ginny's poster together. Even with magic it took forever because of Hermione wouldn't let it look any less than perfect; most of the work had to be done by hand anyway. The ball would be magical if you came with me, was written on the sign. They had used a large board which they had painted gold and had charmed it to sparkle as if there were bottles of glitter spread over it. Hermione had copied in large letters the phrase making it look elegant in her curvy writing. Harry had gone out earlier that day to buy red roses as red was the Gryffindor color and roses were Ginny's favorite flower.

Harry and Hermione had managed to clear up the entire Gryffindor Common room and Harry stood in the middle, with his sign propped up against the couch and he held the roses in his hand. When she walked in Harry had asked her if she would go the ball with him. He looked nervous whether she would say yes or no. Despite being so famous, girls were something he couldn't understand, but he felt incredibly blessed to have someone like Ginny in his life. She had immediately said yes, watching his face light up with happiness. He then handed her the flowers. Ginny admired the flowers for a split second, then tossed them to the side, before kissing her boyfriend.

Hermione was staring at Ginny talk about her relationship with such happiness. She was truly lucky to have Harry in her life and vice versa. They were perfect for each other and complemented each other perfectly. "Gin you look gorgeous, Harry might pass out when he sees you." She had her hair straight and then parted on one side, with simple make up. She wore a strapless nude dress with a sweetheart neckline that was tight at the top then flowed out at the bottom. The dress was short, but long enough that it was still modest. The top was also beaded with an intricate design and a small particles of glitter. She wore a small silver necklace and matching earrings with it and for shoes she had nude wedges that gave her the perfect amount of height.

"Thanks Hermione, lets hope Harry doesn't pass out." She laughed. "I want to dance at least a little bit… actually I take that back Harry can't dance to save his life, but maybe we can dance to one song." She said admiring how she looked in Hermione's full length mirror. "Hermione you need to put on your dress so I can do your hair." She added noticing her friend was still in sweat pants and a tee shirt. Quickly Hermione put on her dress. She was wearing a while and gold dress cocktail dress. It the dress went to a few inches above her knee. The top of the dress had a high halter neck and was striped with gold ribbons. A final gold ribbon went around her waist before the rest of the dress flowed in small plaits. Her make up was light as well and Ginny was going to put her hair into a low bun at the nape of her neck, leaving out a few of the front pieces to curl so that they framed her face.

As Ginny was finishing Hermione's hair they heard a knock on the door. "Come it, its open," Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron walked in all ready to go. Harry was wearing a white dress shirt, tucked into black dress pants with a champagne tie and black dress shoes. Ron was wearing a black dress shirt with black dress pants and a white tie with black dress shoes. Although Ron's things looked like they could be in better condition, he still looked really good.

"Wow Gin you look… wow." Harry said looking her up and down. Ron coughed uncomfortable with how Harry was looking at his sister. Ginny rolled her eyes and complemented Harry as well. On the other hand Ron didn't say anything to Hermione, and this didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Ready to go." He asked her, checking himself out in the mirror. Hermione nodded and got her wand off her bed.

"Ummm… actually do you guys mind waiting outside for a minute, I need to fix my… um dress." She told the boys pulling Hermione's wrist a bit telling her that she wanted to talk about something. "Hermione I'm sorry about my brother. I just want to know that he really loves you and wants to marry you but don't feel for even one second that you are obligated to marry him. There are so many guys out there and I know one of the is the right one for you, it isn't Ron though. I know you said yes to go to the ball with him because you felt everyone staring at you and because Ron's your friend." Ginny told her.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm not getting married to Ronald. I honestly don't feel that way for him and it would be wrong to lead him on like that. I know he's your brother, but… wait what you DON'T want us to be together?" Hermione asked confused. Everyone expected them to be together.

"No I don't think that you should be together, you aren't right for each other and I know you only said yes to this because you felt like you had to. As much as I want you to be together, it probably would wreck your friendship."

Hermione felt relieved that Ginny said. "Thanks Gin. That really does take a lot off my shoulders. I want to be with someone who loves me for who I am and I love him for who he is. I don't know what I would do if he asked me to be his girlfriend." She said sighing. "Also how did you know that I felt pressured to say yes to Ron about the ball?" she asked.

"Hermione you're my best friend, I know you. And even I wouldn't have said yes to to the way Ron asked you, I'm really sorry about that." Ginny said. The atmosphere felt much lighter after they both talked, "Well we should probably get going before the ball starts, its rude to keep our dates waiting. And I apologize in advance for how my brother is going to act tonight. God knows things like this aren't his cup of tea." she added giggling a bit. Hermione joined her giggling as the walked out the door.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was getting ready for the ball as well in her room. It was nice to be an 'eighth year' and get the benefits of getting a double room. Millicent wasn't in the room so she was all alone. She had just sat down to do her make up when someone knock on the door. She opened the door to she her boyfriend already dressed up and ready to go. "I know your excite to go to the ball, but you have to let me get ready first," she laughed kissing him lightly. Blaise didn't laugh though, he was looking at her seriously.

"Pansy, I can't get Draco to get ready for the ball. He won't even get out of bed. He's reading some stupid book." He told her. Ever since Draco had found out that Astoria already had a date to the ball, he had gone into a depression. Draco was a player, but thats because he got the girls that he wanted. This time, the girl didn't want him and he couldn't take that, that made him more obsessed with her.

"Where is he. Draco Malfoy is going to get it today from me. He needs to get out of this funk that he's in. It's not healthy to be this obsessed over this girl. She isn't even that great. She is so shallow, all she can think about is herself." She said angry, and an angry Pansy Parkinson was not to be messed with. Blaise led her to his and Draco's room. He was laying in bed starting at the ceiling with a book laying on his chest. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are going to get up, get dressed and then take your ass to this ball. I won't hear anything about it." She told him sternly in a way that reminded Draco of his mother. He was shaken at this but showed no sign of moving anytime soon.

"Is there even a point of going to this ball if I don't have a date. I'm going to look like a loser. Me, Draco Malfoy, couldn't even get a date. I don't want to go with another girl either, before you suggest that. I am only going to the ball with Astoria." He told her stubbornly. Blaise smiled at how childish his best friend was acting. It wasn't often that the great Draco Malfoy acted not full of himself.

"I don't care if you don't have a date, you are coming." Pansy told him. "Any way, Astoria is only taking a Hufflepuff, if you go there might be a chance that you can win her over." Pansy added deviously. Draco was like her brother, she know who to manipulate him to get what she wanted. "And it would make me feel so much happier if you came."

Draco knew that Pansy was manipulating him by saying that it would make her happy, but he rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Pansy would pester him until he did what she wanted, and he did want her to be happy. "Happy I'm up now." he told her sarcastically.

"Yes very." a smug Pansy said walking over to the blonde's closet to pick out his clothes. She pulled out a few things before handing him a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes. "Well I'm going to finish getting ready. You put this on and listen to Blaise." She told Draco sternly. He looked like he was going to say something but stopped after looking at her facial expression, "And you make sure he's dressed by the time I'm ready. And don't make him do anything stupid or dumb. I'll see you later love." She said leaving the room and retiring back to hers.

Pansy, now back in her own room sat down at her vanity to do her make up. She wanted something simple, yet glam to make her look amazing. She ended up doing pink eye shadow and winged eyeliner with a few coats of mascara making her eyes the center of her make up look. She put on a natural colored blush a hint of bronzer to bring out her features even more. The look was finished off with a light pink matte lipstick a little bit darker than her naturally pink lips. She wanted to look pretty, but she also didn't want to have make up caked on her face, in her opinion that looked trashy. Once she was satisfied with how her make up looked she put on her dress. She was wearing a short navy blue dress with a halter top and a cut out in the back. The dress was covered in silver sequins, there were enough to make the dress look nice, but not too many to the point where she looked like a disco ball. It was a light dress that clung to her like second skin, despite its tightness, it was very comfortable. She sat down again at her vanity to curl her hair. She then put it up into a high pony tail, leaving out a few pieces to frame her face. She put on silver heels to finish up her look. Glancing at the clock she sprayed on a little perfume, this was not a well known fact, but Pansy sweat a lot and relied on perfume and deodorant to cover up the smell. Perfect, she though, I'm ready just in time.

She walked out into the common room to see three young men dressed up sitting on the couch engaged in a serious conversation, although she couldn't hear what they were saying. "I don't think the other houses have enough courage to do anything about us showing up to the ball considering that one, its a school event meaning everyone is allowed to go, and two that the teachers are going to be there, they won't do anything to ruin their image." Blaise said. He looked up and noticed his girlfriend all ready to go. His eyes almost popped out at how good she looked. "Pansy you look amazing," he said in awe. "We're just talking about what to expect from the dance," he explained.

After Pansy had left, Draco had reluctantly gotten ready, letting is Italian friend know how annoyed he was the the other had told on him. He was planning on getting really drunk alone and sleeping all night. Once they were both ready, they went and sat down in the common room. Shortly after, their friend Theo came and sat down with them. He looked nervous sitting down, "Guys I really hope the rest of the school won't give us shit tonight at least. I'm really over dealing with everyone treating us like assholes, knowing full well that none of us were death eaters." He said. He hated the way everyone was treating them the most because he fought for the light side during the war, not for Voldemort.

"Theo, we'll be fine, we've dealt with so much up till now that a little more can't hurt. Just suck it up." Blaise said. Draco nodded and agreed, Theo might have been blamed for the war, despite him actually helping Potter, but Draco was the one that got hit the most because of how involved his parents were.

"Relax Theo, if anything comes up just stick your wand out at them if they're Hufflepuffs. They can't do anything. If its a Ravenclaw, tell them to turn their brains off for a few minutes and enjoy the night before it ends and smile and if its a Gryffindor tell them to go suck it up and get over their complexes." He said from past experiences. Theo and Draco were not on the best terms. Draco, Blaise and Theo were really good friends, but then Theo started dating Daphne Greengrass, Draco's ex. Daphne hated Draco to say lightly. She couldn't stand him and as a result had told Theo that he couldn't hang out with Draco too much. When Draco found out he was appalled and didn't talk to Theo for weeks. The two of them were finally becoming close friends again as Theo had told Daphne that he wasn't going to stop hanging out with his friends because she had a problem with it. She finally agreed to letting him be friends with Draco, but it had put a dent into their friendship for sure.

That's what had happened until Pansy came out. Although she didn't voice her opinion that issue had been on her mind while she was getting ready. She was excited to go the this ball, it was the first time in months that they were able to relax, and everyone needed it. "Blaise is right, their all too much of babies to do anything in front of the professors besides send dirty looks at us." she added. There was no way that she was going to let someone ruin this for her. "Theo is Daphne coming." She asked hoping to change the topic of the conversation.

"Umm yeah she is. I don't know why its taking her so long to get here." He replied. Theo was wearing a white shirt and black pant and black shoes. His tie was yellow and he had a flower in his had for his girlfriend. Blaise looked good too. He was wearing a navy shirt the same color as Pansy's dress with a silver tie and black dress shoes and pants. Draco wore all black; shoes, shirt and pants, with a white tie. This contrasted well against his pale skin and blonde hair. Daphne walked in a few minutes later and walked over to the group who didn't notice her entrance and announced it.

"I'm ready Theo." She said completely ignoring everyone else's presence. Theo looked at them apologetically for her actions, he knew it was because Draco was there.

"Here Daph, this is for you. You look amazing by the way." He told her kissing her cheek. She smiled, conjuring up a vase to put the flower in. Daphne was wearing a lemon yellow flow dress that went to her knees and white heels. It was not as extravagant as the other dresses, but it suited her and her personality well.

"You look great too." she told him, grabbing on to his arm, showing that she was his girlfriend. She looked around, finally noticing that Draco was all dressed like he was going. "Draco where is your date?" She asked him.

"I don't have one." He told her emotionlessly. She just wanted to make him look bad in front of his friends, but in all honesty it just made her look like a bitch.

"Oh well, I'm sorry." She said in a fake sad tone. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute." She asked sweetly. He nodded and she pulled him aside by his sleeve. Draco rolled his eyes, what could she possibly have to say to him. "I know that you like Tori, but let me tell you. You will not talk to her tonight or ever. If I even see that your talking to her, I will personally kill you, understand. My sister deserves someone as sweet and warm hearted as her." She told him, all while smiling making it look like she was being nice to him.

"Ok" he told her not really caring. Daphne would not be able to do anything to him. She walked back over and he followed cuffing his sleeves to his elbows.

"I'm glad we're friends again Draco," She said taking Theo's hand and walking out. Blaise sent him a questioning look and Draco just shrugged. The all walked down to Great Hall together and walked over to where their assigned seats, which happen to be with Gregory Goyle, and Marcus Flint and Millicent Blustrode. They all got on relatively well and were happy at that they were all Slytherins. People kept filing in and looking for their seats. Draco sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not uploading fast. School really gets me busy. I'm hoping that you like this story so far. I know that there isn't any Dramione action yet, but next chapter there will be some especially with the ball being in the next chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing because of all the flashback, if you have any questions about it feel free to PM and I can help you figure it out. I'm still looking for a beta for this story so if your interested also message me, I can't edit my own work. Please review and follow for more updates, it makes me really happy.**


End file.
